Garen/Personality
Personality Luo Jing on Earth was a simple man. Studying his entire life he obtains a master and fond a job. This kind of boring life made him depressive. Following his tansmigration in Martial Arts World Garen decides to wholeheartedly dedicate this new life to his passion, martial arts. In the end Garen becames the strongest man in the world and the amount of slaughter he did to climb on the top transformed him in a ruthless and proud person. The efforts and determination'***' Garen shown toward his practice of martial arts had his mental fortitude evolving greatly and his personality to attain a new degree of perseverance. Because of his special ability Garen is always confident to be able to becomes the strongest in any world he transmigrates, which is also a desire resulting of his research of greater strength. In this point Garen can be said to be different of most of others typical MC in reason of his selfishness that often results in choices and methods that could be said contreversial (rational and logic but not moral) like letting people die because he doesn't want to bother with persons that would bother him or just killing innocents during large scale fights'**'. The fact is Garen rarely if ever take care of any one outside of his family. The real friends he had (Andrela, Nightmares, Angel) were also shown to be exentric in different ways. Indeed the friends he chose have always someting that would help him and his own interest, which is reaching the top by taking advantage of any ways or means that would help him to attain it (killing people, stealing, becoming friend with future heroes for their protection, recruiting ancients ennemies who often are serial murderers). His moral is that of a martial artist, definitely not one that coincide with the principes of a modern and civilised society (like Earth Capitalism :D). Moreover it is important to not misunderstand his crave for strength. Unlike others MC who wants power to protect their loved ones (family, friends, wife) and themselves, Garen, accepth death as a part of life and doesn't swear to the world when his masters or friends died (Old man Gregor, Fei Bayun). Garen himself died in the end of the first arc, proving that martial arts are nothing compared to nuclear bombs. This lead him to have a desire towards any type of ability (totems etc...) that would support him in his path of Immortality ( and strength). His repect toward elders that he had at the start of the story disappeared totally. Garen mental age is much older than any living human so... Garen is now so much prideful that if ask for his true feelings, he would say that every human that not meet his standar (wicth is very high) is trash and his death would be like one of an ant to him. Garen is not arrogant in front of others but in fact he is prideful to the point that the emotions and death of weak humans is meaningless to him. *'**'taking out the brain of a woman (who he didn't know, so no death grudge) by digging his fingers throught her eyes. ref chap 306, #experimenting heart transplantation on 20 living human (death row inmates) which lead to 19 death and only 1 survivor. ref chap 358 #eat people * '***'perform his own heart surgery himself. * He was previously born in a family of aristocratic territorial lords (Luminarists World) which mzfr him take the habit to make sure that he did not seem lower than any other person. Garen did never focus to much on people. His only desire has always been to experience new paths of strenght together with life and death situations. Garen never cared much about other, he is extremely selfish and did not ever care about justice (protect the weak, your family or the world) or the like. So I don't think its a change in personality, more like extending a line of though as for now whether he care or not about humans is the same as taking into consideration ants opinion. Well, in Totems World he did feel lonely at the end but it was because nobody was at his level anymore. So in the end he became like the Antagonists Sylphalan and Hellgate Tyrannical will